


Redder Grass

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: A role reversal scenario.Alastor, a once renowned radio host, decides to open up a rehabilitation hotel to redeem the sinners of Hell. With the help of his best friend, Angel Dust, they set out to make it a reality. Unfortunately, not everyone is keen with the idea.Except for one.
Series: Stay Tuned [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Redder Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
> 
> I was inspired by DarwinJs Role Swap fanart on DeviantART.
> 
> In this story, only six characters roles are swapped: Alastor and Charlie, Vaggie and Angel, Husk and Niffty.
> 
> I honestly couldn't think of anything for the other characters. Also, I'll be skipping some scenes to avoid padding.

Fireworks flared in the air, signaling the end of the Extermination. The display could be seen at a tall building called the Happy Hotel. Its doors open and a tall, four-armed demon steps out, holding a tommy gun. The demon has white fur he wore clothes traditionally for women and his mismatched eyes peered around. He sighs in relief.

"Looks like the coast is clear, Al." the spider demon said.

"Excellent!" a deer demon in red said as walks over the threshold, a faint radio static could be heard as he spoke. His reddish-brown eyes behind a pair of small oval red-tinted glasses gaze up at the red sky, seeing the Exterminators, now just dots, returning to Heaven. Alastor could only imagine the amount of death left behind by them. Hopefully, he's going to change that. "With any luck we won't be late for the interview at the 666 News Station. Let's mosey, Angel."

"Let's, bud." The two climbs inside Alastor's red Renault Monasix type RY3, Alastor at the driver's seat and Angel in the passenger seat. The spider demon glances up at the higher levels of the building. "Do ya think it's a good idea to leave Vaggie by herself?"

The deer demon places a hand on Angel's shoulder. "I understand your concerns, my friend. But I have faith that our patient will be on her best behavior." Alastor reassured softly. "She agreed to meet with us at the news station. For two weeks, she was able to make quite the turnaround!"

Angel looked hesitant, but a smile formed, nonetheless. "Okay, I trust ya, bud." Alastor turns on the ignition and drives off.

Unknown to both, Vaggie is not in her room, getting ready. In fact, she's not in the hotel.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

A new sinner falls from the sky. He groans as he comes to. "I-I'm alive? I'm alive!" He then got hit by a car.

A petite, scantily clad moth demon steps out of the vehicle. "Thanks for the time, hot stuff." her driver said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen." Vaggie ordered. "Keep this discreet. I don't want others finding that I'm offering my services to randos on the street. It was a quick cash grab, comprendé?"

Travis scoffs. "Whatever you say, slut!"

"Ouch. What an insult." Vaggie said dryly. "Call me when you come up with something better, you hijo de las Mil Putas. Tell the zorra I said hi and to give me call when she's up for some fun, sweetie." Travis muttered to himself, trying to pronounce Vaggie's Hispanic comeback, as he drives off. The porn actress smiles to herself, proud of what she had accomplished. It was damn near impossible to convince the two pansies from that hotel on the other side of the city that's she'll be meeting up with them after she did her makeup. An explosion erupts from a distance and Vaggie sees a large machinal contraption shooting at any random locations. She smirks at the sight and summons up her spear.

Time to have more fun.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The fight between Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb was being broadcast on Hell's number one news channel, 666 News. Head news anchor Katie Killjoy and co-host Tom Trench announced the battle live, like it was a sports event. Eventually, Tom makes a sexual innuendo at Cherri Bomb and Katie retaliates by spilling scolding hot coffee onto his crotch.

"Not again." Tom groaned in pain.

"Coming up next," Katie started, as though nothing had happened, "We have an exclusive interview with Hell's washed-up Radio Host, Alastair, who's here to discuss his new passion project. All that and more, after the break." She turns to her writhing colleague. "Suck it up, you little bit—"

Angel turn away from the rainbow screen to face his friend. "You ready, Al?"

Alastor neatly folds a piece of paper he was reading and slips it into his vest. "Yes, indeedy! Let's get this show on the road."

"Easy there, cowboy. Chill for a bit." Angel chuckled as he used his multiple arms to make last minute sprucing up on Alastor's clothes and hair. "Know what to say?"

"Indeed, I do! Just be sure to keep your temper on the minimum."

"Yep. And no singin', right?"

"Angel, my friend. You wound me! While I love to dance and sing like a bluenose in Mardi Gras, I have a show of confidence to uphold." Alastor eyes the flatscreen on the wall wearily. "Even in the presence of those newfangled screens."

"You and modern-day technology…Well, ya know the old sayin': break a leg!" Angel said. "Oh, and don't forget to smile!"

"Ha-ha! Don't I know it!" Alastor nods before walking up to Katie, who is smoking a cigarette. "Good afternoon, Ms. Killjoy! I am Alastor and it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear." He holds out a hand with a theatrical bow. Katie, unimpressed, only glared at him.

"Katie Killjoy." she hissed and flicks the cigarette away. "I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you too, but that will be a lie. And you can put that hand away. I don't touch the gays. I have standards." Says the woman sent to Hell.

"Actually, I am not—"

"Look. My time is money, so I'll keep it short." Katie interrupted. "You're not here because we wanted you here. You're here because Jeffery couldn't make it for his cannibal cooking segment. You may have been a well-known radio host back in the day, but that doesn't mean shit now!" Alastor casted a glance at Tom, who shook his head knowingly, having to have heard something like this before. "I'm too rich and famous to give a flying fuck about some deerling who wants to advertise."

Alastor struggled to keep his smile up. "Deer—? I think I'm older than—"

"Mess with me and I will fucking bury you." Katie threatened.

"And we're live!"

Katie nearly broke her neck given how fast she was to get back in her seat. "Welcome back! So, Alastair…"

"It's Alast _or_."

"Whatever. Tell us and our millions of viewers about this new passion project that you have been insistently pestering our news station about!" The anchorwoman's passive-aggressive tone didn't go unnoticed by Alastor. He had been stubborn about promoting the hotel.

Alastor felt anxious from all the cameras being pointed at him. He's not a fan of modern-day technology and it made him feel more exposed. He thinks back to a mental exercise he and Angel came up with to overcome it. Pretend that he was in his radio booth. Alastor clears his throat. "Well, as you are all aware, I've been here since the day I died and even in life, I try to see the good in every person I meet." He could see Angel in the crowd giving him a quadruple thumbs up. "I have broadcast the aftermaths of the Exterminations every year since then and just the very idea that no one gets a second chance breaks my ol' heart." Katie and Tom looked him with confusion. "So, I've been thinking. What is the best way to fix our population, hm? The answer is redemption! And that is the goal of my hotel. Rehabilitation, reformation, and then finally ascension to the great golden gates of Heaven! A hotel to rehabilitate sinners!" A pair of clapping from Angel could be heard from the crowd. "So, what do you think?"

Everyone was silent, staring at the deer demon dumfounded. Then, one demon rises, much to the glee of Alastor and Angel.

"Wooow…" the demon awed. "That's a shitty idea!" It wasn't long for the demons in the room to have a hard laugh at the ridiculous idea. Alastor's smile threatened to drop, but he forced it up.

"What a maroon." A cameraman laughed. Angel punches him.

"Why in the Nine Circles do you think that a single denizen of Hell will give two shits about becoming a better person?" Katie laughed. "You have zero proof that your little experiment even works, and you want others to become better just because?" She laughs again at the notion.

Alastor's smile nearly crumbled, but he was reminded of the hotel's first patient. "Actually, my dear, I've already procured a willing participant and we've made big strides with her."

"Oh, really? And who might that be?"

"A little darling named Vaggie."

"The pornstar?" Tom wondered, suddenly excited.

"You fucking would, Tom." Katie sneered. "Anyways, that's not even an accomplishment. I'm sure you could get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube." Several demons made cat calls at that. Alastor tried not to cringe.

"Not anymore! For two weeks, the little lady had been clean and out of trouble! A marvelous turnabout!"

"Breaking news!"

"What news?" Alastor asked.

"A new player has entered the ongoing turf war!" Katie announced. "Let's go to the live feed." Katie glances over to the side, where the image will appear on the green screen. Alastor was a tad confused, until he saw Angel pointed at a physical screen. Appearing in full view with a spear in hand, Vaggie had arrived to assist Cherri on the brawl.

Alastor's bravado went down at an alarming rate. "…oh dear."

Katie gasps dramatically. "Is that who I think it is? Indeed, it is! It's none other than porn actress Vaggie! What a juicy coincidence! You must be feeling really stupid right now." The woman relished at the sight of Alastor's smile brittling. "By the by, isn't it hypocritical for _you_ , another sinner, to be trying to redeem others? Surely, you must've done something AWFUL to earn your way down here!" From his standpoint, Angel could see Alastor's watery smile drop completely and his deer-like ears slouched.

That was the last straw.

Angel marches up to the table and slams his hands on the table. "Hey!"

"And who are you?" Katie asked. "A playboy spider?" Tom looked at the spider demon's figure, intrigued.

"A buddy of Al's." Angel answered. "And I don't appreciate him bein' labeled as a laughingstock by some wannabe high school bitch like you!" A deadly chord was struck in Katie as she gave Angel a murderous scowl. Tom, who knows what's about to happen, got the heck out of dodge.

Realizing what he had done, Angel chuckled nervously. "Oops." Both he and Alastor grinned fearfully as Katie formed extra eyes and limbs and screeched.

"Oh dear." Alastor muttered.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

After a series of anticlimactic battles, Alastor drives Angel and Vaggie back to the hotel after picking up the latter. Alastor sighs silently, deeply disappointed. Angel looked like he's about to strangle someone. The target of that aggression sat in the back, playing with the car window. Vaggie stops when she sees Angel's glare for her through the rearview mirror.

"What?" Vaggie asked, nonchalant.

"What? What?! What were you doing?!" Angel scolded viciously, near to tearing his hair out. "You were supposed to meet with us at the news station!"

"I was on my way, but Cherri needed my help. Isn't that a redeeming quality? Helping your friends?" Vaggie questioned.

"Not when it's a turf war that amounts to a nine-city block purge! After when we _just_ went through an Extermination!"

"Oh, what's the big deal? It's only a few 100 pendejos." Vaggie jested casually. Angel's glare grew more heated. "Okay, fine. Just don't get your salami in a twist." She snorts. "If you have one that is."

Angel narrowed his eyes as his fingers dig into the headrest of his seat. "Are you tryin' to be sexist or racist?"

"Whichever pisses you off more."

Angel turns around to face forward. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Too late, hon. Wait. Won't that make me double dead?" Vaggie wondered before moving closer to the front. "And where would I even go? To double Hell?" She laughs as she leans back on the back-seat dark red leather cushions. "You're stuck with me, bitch. Get used it."

"Mangia merde e morte, pezzo di merda puttana." Angel muttered murderously, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Angel, take a deep breath." Alastor said, placing a hand on Angel's shoulder as he continues to drive.

"Who cares if some sinners got hurt. Most of them are ugly freaks. Look around, there's a bunch of hideous retrasados out there." Vaggie said.

"Hey pot, meet kettle." Angel retorted.

"Hey! This body of mine is flawless! Everyone wants me and I got creepy fan letters to prove it!" Vaggie bragged. She pulls out a letter with newspaper clippings and a creepy photo of someone groping a Vaggie body pillow. Angel groans in anger and frustration.

"Vaggie, that was rather unbecoming." Alastor spoke up, trying to apprehend the pornstar in a more civilized manner.

"Unbecoming?!" Angel exclaimed. "After _that_ disaster, there is no way anyone is gonna want to stay at the hotel!" He peers over the headrest to give Vaggie a deadlier glare. "All thanks to _you_ and your selfish bullshit!"

"Does that mean I don't have a free room anymore?" Vaggie asked. Angel gives her a look that says, 'what the fuck do you think?'. Vaggie bared no remorse. "Oh, mierda."

"Now, now, there's no need to worry." Alastor reassured. "I'm sure good things will come around! You'll see!" Angel wondered if the deer was saying that to either encourage them or himself.

"Whatever you say, Cherry Boy." Vaggie said.

They arrive back at the hotel with heavy hearts…not so much on Vaggie's part. She and Angel exited the red vehicle and heads inside. Vaggie stops when she sees that Alastor is still in the car. She saunters up to the window and she saw the solemn frown on Alastor's face.

With a playful smirk, Vaggie knocks on the glass and said, "Hey, what happened to 'you're never fully dressed without a smile', huh? With that frown, you might as well be _buck_ naked." She laughs at her joke. She expected to see a smile to form on Alastor's face, but no such movement occurred. A ping of guilt surged through Vaggie. Alastor and Angel had put so much faith in her for the hotel's success and she blew it right out of the water. But she couldn't risk getting into trouble with Valentino. He was already miffed at her sloppy job with the loan sharks a month prior. "Um…" Whatever words of apology Vaggie wanted to say to Alastor died in her throat, knowing full well that a simple confession of regret would do nothing to help. She instead turns around and goes inside the hotel.

Alastor looked at the retreating figure before he reached in his vest to pull out the paper he got from earlier. It was a letter from Rosie, a close friend of Alastor's. One of her minions had arrived at the news station to deliver it to him. Franklin was killed during the Extermination. She's gone now, erased from existence. Alastor sat in his car, rereading the letter as memories of his first few days in Hell came to mind. Franklin, along with Rosie, had helped him to who he is now. He wanted to thank them for all the things they did for someone like him. He wanted them to have a better existence than this. And now…

Alastor stashed the letter back into his vest and gets out of his car and into the hotel. He closes the door behind him and leans on it before he slumps down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head in his arms. Angel stood off to the side, forlorn. The moment was ruined for him when he heard Vaggie slurping on a popsicle.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Alastor springs up to his feet, turning towards the sound. Who could possibly be visiting? Especially after the catastrophe that is the interview. A part of him said not to open the door. Against that thought, Alastor opens the door. Standing before him is a blonde demoness with large horns, red eyes, and a large fanged grin splitting through her rosy cheeks. Alastor stared at the visitor, frozen like a deer in headlights. Despite being a foot shorter than him, the demonbelle was intimidating.

"Hel—" the blonde demon started before Alastor closed the door. He paused, wondering if what he was seeing was real. He opens the door again, "—lo!", before closing it again. Yes, she is real.

"Oh, my." Alastor drawled. He goes to find Angel in the lobby. "Um, Angel?"

"What is it?" Angel asked. He notices Alastor's wary smile. "What's up?"

The deer demon sheepishly chuckled. "It would seem that the Demon Princess is here."

"What?!"

"Who?" Vaggie asked before returning to lick the popsicle she had.

"Who do you think? Why is she here now?!"

"I haven't the foggiest idea!" Alastor said. "…There is a likely chance that she saw the interview."

"Ah, fuck! We're fuckin' dead!"

"What's the big deal?" Vaggie asked.

"We didn't exactly buy this place." Angel told her. "We're kinda leasing it. Go see what she wants."

"Right." Alastor returns to the door and opens it. The blond demon still had her fanged smile.

"May I speak now?" she asked coyly.

"Yes. I mean, my apologies, Your Grace—"

"Oh, please. Stop with the formalities." The demonbelle said as she let herself in. "Pardon the intrusion, but I had to meet you in person after that fiasco on television. I've got to say, it was very amusing. Why, I haven't been entertained like that since I've heard the screaming victims of the Great Chicago Fire in 1901!" Charlie laughs. "Oh, I wish I was there to witness it."

"Hold it right there, Satan's secretary." Angel said, aiming his gun in Charlie's face. "What the fuck are you doin' here for, eh? Kick us out? Kill us? Either way, I ain't lettin' ya do it while I'm still kickin' and screamin'."

"Angel…" Alastor warned.

Charlie's only reaction was to chuckle as she casual moves the gun barrel with her finger. "Is it really a bright idea to be picking a fight with _me_?" Heat waves emanated from her being before a fire ignited around her, her face much more horrifying. " _ **Isn't it?**_ " At the sight of Angel and Alastor's paled faces and wide eyes, Charlie returns to normal with a laugh. "As for my reason for being here, I wish to help you two with this hotel of yours."

"You…wish to help? Why?" Alastor asked dumfounded.

"I must admit, when you came to me about your concept, I thought you were joking. But, because you _were_ my father's favorite radio host, I decided to play along. Imagine my surprise when that interview happened. I laughed even harder from the thought that you were actually serious!" She threw her head back with a laugh. "It's been over a century since I have such a good laugh!"

"I…see."

"Indeed." Charlie said before taking Alastor by the crook of his arm and pulling him to a different part of the lobby. "I see great things coming your way and who better to help than I?"

"So, what's the deal with the hellfire chick?" Vaggie asked Angel.

"What? You've never heard of her before? You've been here for what, five years?" Angel asked. Vaggie shrugged. "That's Charlotte Magne, the princess of Hell and daughter of Lucifer, Hell's head honcho. Ringin' any bells?"

Vaggie shrugs again. "Eh, don't care for politics. Wait. Is that why she's called the Demon Princess? I thought it was a dominatrix thing. Kinda got my hopes up."

"Ugh." Angel groaned.

"…So, Charlotte—" Alastor started.

"Charlie." the princess corrected.

"Right... The offer is tempting, and it would be a great help…Even though it is quite clear that you have zero confidence in this endeavor." Alastor said. Charlie giggled. "In spite of that, I am willing to accept your offer…On the grounds that there won't be any…sabotage."

"Do we have a deal then?" Charlie asked as she lends out a hand to Alastor. An eerie, green glow emanated from the hand.

Seeing where this is going, Alastor briskly pushes the hand away. "Apologies, Your Highness. I don't see a reason for deal-making. You're the princess, you can come and go as long as you desire."

"Hmmm, fair point."

Alastor sighs in relief. "Excellent."

"Where is your hotel staff, Alastor?" Charlie asked.

"Ummm…You're looking at it?" he said awkwardly, referring to himself and Angel.

"Hahaha! You're gonna need more than that." Charlie said to Alastor. She walks over to Vaggie. "And what can you do, my bawdy friend?"

"I can eat your taco." Vaggie said suggestively.

Charlie quickly turns around to hide her blush. "No, thank you!"

Vaggie shrugs. "Your loss." she smirked, eyeing the demon royalty from head to toe. She likes what she sees.

"This simply won't do!" Charlie declared. "I suppose I can cash in a few favors to lighten things up." With a snap of her fingers, the fireplace roars to life as something small slumps in the flames. Charlie reaches her arm out to grab the it, but a small hand emerges from it, stopping her.

"Don't even think about it." a female voice, gravely from years of smoking, came from the entity that is now climbing out of the fireplace and brushes off the soot. "What do you fucking want now, Charlie?"

"Everyone, this is Niffty." Charlie introduced. "She will be the hotel's cleaner."

"It's Nifft." Niffty runs her finger on a table, leaving a trail in the layer of dust. "And you call this clean? You got two women and they don't know how to clean? Let me guess: They can't cook either, right? Ugh, women these days. All they know how to do is being sexy."

Some gears were turning in Angel's head. _Two_ women? Sure, there's Vaggie, but what about the other woman? It can't be the princess, because she's the one who summoned the little cyclops, and Alastor, while rather willowy, isn't exactly feminine looking. So that would just leave…Angel himself?

Angel facepalms. "Oh, you've gotta be fuckin' with me." he muttered.

There was then a noise coming from the receptionist area and a cat demon appears. "What the…? Is this a hotel?"

"Husker! Glad you could make it!" Charlie greeted.

"Uh, yeah…Mind telling me why I am here?" Husk asked. "I mean, I don't mind, but you kinda summoned me here while I was in the middle of a round of poker."

"My apologies, but I've taken upon myself to volunteer your serves for this little charitable foundation. You would man the front desk of this fine establishment. Not to worry, however." Charlie snaps her fingers again and various alcohol filled the shelves. "There will be booze."

"You had me at booze."

"Heeey~" Vaggie crooned at Niffty.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Only if you watch me~"

Angel rubs his face. "This can't be happening. There's no fuckin' way. We're not actually going through with this, right Al? Al?" He looks over at his shorter friend to see a big grin on his face and his hands clasped together in glee. Even his deer tail was wagging like a dog's.

"This is happening. It's actually going to happen, Angel. Are you excited?"

"Um…"

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked.

"Splendid, Your Highness!" Alastor exclaimed.

Charlie laughs as she gets between Angel and Alastor, pulling them close by the shoulders. "What did I say about formalities? We're business partners now."

Still full of reasonable doubt, Angel complied after seeing how happy Alastor is. "Fine. But there ain't be any funny business, right?"

Charlie chuckled. "Not to worry, my effeminate friend. Not _to worry_ _ **at all. Heh, heh, heh…**_ "

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"…And that ends that." Rosie said before seating down her crystal ball. "What do you think?"

Charlie and Vaggie stare at her with big eyes, shocked at what they had witnessed. "…Well, I think that was…interesting." Charlie said awkwardly. "Not what I had in mind when I asked what it would be like to be somebody else..."

"I need to bleach my eye and my brain." Vaggie muttered.

Rosie giggled a noblewoman's titter. "But it was fascinating, no?"

"I guess." Charlie said. She turns to see Angel and Alastor off to the side talking, or bantering, about one of Rosie's wares. "It was nice to see that they've became friends in that timeline. Are there more like that?"

"Oh, indeed. In fact, there is one where Mr. Dust takes Valentino's place as Overlord."

"Overlord. _Angel Dust_ as an _Overlord_?" Vaggie questioned in disbelief. "…That's a scary thought."

"Quite. It was rather…vulgar." Rosie said.

Charlie and Vaggie didn't ask anymore questions.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to write this. I hope it's good!


End file.
